


Come And Save Me

by YukichanMikudesu



Category: stony - Fandom
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Bottom Tony, Eventual Smut, Hydra, M/M, Top Steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukichanMikudesu/pseuds/YukichanMikudesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark has been in one facility for as long as he can remember.  Despite this, Tony has one memory of a blond haired man that's definitely not of the facility. He clings to the only real memory he has and he keeps it under constant guard. He was supposed to be Hydra's ultimate weapon against the Avengers, but because of a slip of judgment on the caretaker of Tony, he will be Hydra's ultimate downfall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Slip

Tony Stark sat in the corner of a small, dark room. His breathing was inaudible and he constantly twitched, ears listening for the sound only he could hear, unlike every other man or woman in this facility. Tony’s ears, the ears that had been enhanced years ago, caught the sound the jeans just barely brushing against each other. He went limp, stopping his twitches. A few moments later, his door was gently pushed open. “Tony,” a female voice whispered. Her hair was as blond as a nameless face in Tony’s memory. Her eyes were a beautiful blue, but they didn’t appeal to Tony. They weren’t like that beautiful memory Tony kept guarded, never wanting the white men to take it from him. The girl walked into the room, glancing at the uneaten plate of food. “Do you miss me so much that you’re not eating your food to get me in here?” she asked as if it pleased her. “That’s so sweet.” Tony muttered something under his breath. He was clearly not paying attention to the woman, his conscious lost in a memory that held no sound. The woman walked over to Tony, gently shaking him. “Come on baby. Today, they decided to serve a buffet. They said we eat together.” Tony blinked very slowly before he stood up. The woman stood up too, smiling with a false happiness, so she believed. She lead Tony to the cafeteria where, indeed, there was a buffet going on. She gently tugged Tony to the beginning of the buffet, giving him a plate. He then absentmindedly walked the buffet, get what he usually got at the buffets. He then found a table near the buffet, plopped down, and began to eat. The woman quickly followed behind, carrying two plates. One plate was her meal, the second one was a plate filled to the brim with cinnamon rolls. She smiled and sat across from Tony. Tony glanced momentarily at the boss of this facility, a man named Skull. Tony never really cared for the man, despite being showered with praise. “Oh Tony,” the woman called. Tony stared at the woman before eyeing the cinnamon rolls. “Today there’s going to be a puppet show? Do you want to come?” Tony rose an eyebrow. He was not normally allowed to roam around. Why was this any different. 

“Don’t worry Tony,” Skull laughed, rubbing Tony’s hair almost violently. “We have a whole fair going on in the backyard of your facility. First, you’ll watch the puppet show, then you’ll have fun at the fair! Yay?” Tony wiggled slightly. He was not about to speak. Ever since waking up in this place, Tony had sworn to keep his words for the memory he holds. The only one that has nothing to do with this facility. Skull walked away and Tony was quick to finish eating. Today, he had a plan. He was going to make the woman sick and, while she’s barfing her stomach out, sneak away to explore the fair without her input. She quickly lead Tony to the puppet show. It was about a bad group called the Avengers and how they kept hurting the company of this facility. Tony wasn’t exactly paying attention. At one point in the show, he stood up and walked off. The woman dashed after him. 

“That’s rude!” she hissed. Tony blinked a couple of times before heading to the back if the facility. “Hey!” she cried out. “We’re not supposed to be over there yet!” Tony ignored her and walked to the back doors, slamming them open. He walked out, nearing the crowd. The woman ran after him, grasping his hand tightly. “Fine. We’ll go.” Tony smiled and immediately dragged her to a ride. “We need to buy tickets.” Tony shook his head. He walked up and the ride operator blinked before letting the two step in the little cart. “Why’d you do that?” Tony stared at the woman with a shrugged and the ride was about to begin. Tony tapped the circular mechanism sprouting from the floor and it was then that she realized she was on one of the dizzying rides. “No Tony!” she cried out as the ride began. Tony immediately began spinning the circular mechanism, tilting his head for maximum dizziness. The woman screamed at the top of her lungs, but it was no use. Tony kept spinning and spinning until it was time to get off. Tony hopped off the ride and walked almost perfectly out of the ride’s stand. The woman had stumbled the whole way, almost falling once or twice. She almost ran to a garbage can before beginning to barf. Tony took this opportunity to meld with the crowd and to dis appear. It wasn’t everyday that this opportunity rose. However, his decision today would, eventually be his ultimate downfall.


	2. Choose Me

Tony walked through the fair, eventually finding a rollercoaster. The line was fairly short and he walked right into it. He waited quite a bit. About ten minutes passed before one of the employees cried out, asking for a lone passenger. Tony shot his hand up, not wanting to stand any longer. He wasn’t exactly used to standing. The employee called Tony up and he almost ran up. He was guided to the front seat of one of the carts where a woman with red hair sat, looking quite lonely. Tony sat next to the woman. He said nothing, never speaking really. As soon as the cart began to move, Tony couldn’t help but smirk. He knew for a fact that this ride would end at another part of the park. He had read the sign. It was the only reason he was on it. The woman gasped as the ride began to move. Tony rose an eyebrow at her.

“I’ve never been on this kind of ride before,” she muttered, as if answering Tony’s question. The ride went from a pretty normal pace to suddenly 90 miles per hour. The woman was screeching, clinging to Tony’s left arm. Tony didn’t mind much. It felt kind of nice to have a little bit of intimacy with this stranger. But of course it would feel nice. He hasn’t felt a hug since he was at this facility. When the ride finally came to a stop, the woman was very quick to detach herself from Tony. “I’m sorry,” she muttered. Tony extended a hand and gently patted her head before walking out of the cart. He walked a tad bit before a miniature aquarium caught his eye. He stared at it before he felt something bump against his back. He looked backwards to see a teenage kid.

“Ah, I’m sorry!” the kid gasped, spinning around and hanging his head in shame. Tony simply patted his head before looking back at the aquarium. The kid looked up at Tony’s arm. He slowly looked up, trying to figure out where his gaze sat. The second he caught the position of Tony’s chin, he looked in the direction to see an aquarium. “Whoa! That’s cool!” Tony narrowed his eyes at the aquarium. He could tell, it was about to break. The kid began to walk towards it when Tony grabbed his collar. The kid froze and whipped around, about to yell at Tony when he caught sight of Tony’s face. He opened his mouth to say something when he heard glass shatter and a screech of pure fear. The kid looked to the aquarium to see a shark wedging its way out of the glass. The kid stared with eyes filled with shock when he sensed Tony moving away. The kid spinned around and chased after Tony, not going to let his idol out of his sight despite what his mother had said. “You’re Tony Stark, right?” the kid asked, excitement evident in his voice. Tony nodded his head, not understand why the kid was excited to know a lab rat like him. “You’re my idol!” the kid cried. “You in your iron suit flying around, almost dying in the battle field to save your friends!” Tony narrowed his eyes lightly, not knowing what the kid was talking about. The only thing he remembered outside of this facility is that blond face. He had no memory of an iron suit or a battlefield. It sounded like complete and utter mahogany to him. “You’re the best!” the kid cheered. He bounced around Tony for hours on end, following him everywhere and telling him of all the things he liked about Tony. It was nearing the end of the day when the kid realized he had followed Tony around all day. “I don’t know where my parents are,” he muttered. Tony froze and looked at the kid. He held a look of fear. Tony thought for a moment. If he took him inside, there’s a possibility he might become a lab rat. If he left him outside, there’s a possibility he would never find his parents. Tony sighed, tugging the kid along. “Where are we going?” he asked worriedly. Tony back tracked all the way to where the shark had come out of it’s cage. Tony slid his back against a wall, falling down onto his butt. “This is where we were this morning. Why?” Tony looked at the kid momentarily before closing his eyes. “I’m just gonna have to guess, aren’t I?” Just as he finished the sentence, a loud cry of anger and happiness filled the vicinity.

“ANTHONY POTTS!” the kids mother screeched. She ran over to her son and Tony recognized her as the woman who had clung to him on the ride earlier that day.

“How dare you leave your mother worrying like that!” a man hissed behind the mother. “You’re lucky we put a tracker on you! We might have never found you!” The black haired man held a strong scowl on his expression. Tony stood up, finding this the perfect time to head back to his facility. Unfortunately for him, the kid was paying most attention to Tony instead of his mother. Tony began walking away when the kid broke free of his mother’s grasp and launched himself at Tony.

“Where are you going?” he cried out. “Don’t go just yet!”

“Anthony!” the mother cried out. “Get off that man! You don’t even know who he is!”

“Yes I do,” the kid groaned. “He’s Tony Stark.”

“No he’s,” the mother started before stopping. She strutted over to Tony’s front side and stared at Tony’s face. “Oh my god,” she gasped. “Tony, is that really you?”

“He won’t talk,” the kid hummed. “I’ve followed him all day and he doesn’t talk.”

“Bucky,” the mother gasped, tears streaming down her face.

“Working on it,” the black haired man gasped, almost crying himself. Tony didn’t understand what was happening. The black haired man whipped out some sort of electronic device and punched in some numbers before calling. “Steve,” the man almost yelled. “We found Tony.” Tony shuffled closer to the black haired man, the name peaking his interest. It sounded familiar and wonderful. Like suddenly finding your favorite music box after losing it for three years. Tony shuffled closer and jumped back when the screen changed, the electronic requesting something called facetime. Tony shuffled closer to the screen and jumped back again when the screen changed to a person. Tony, once again, shuffled closer, looking at the electronic with curiosity.

“Fuck,” the person on the other end gasped when he caught sight of Tony’s curious face. “That’s Tony alright but, it reminds me of when you were being controlled by Hydra.” Tony looked at the black haired man at the mention of the lab he was tested at. “What’s he looking at?”

“He’s looking at me,” the black haired man mumbled.

“Hydra,” the man on the other end repeated. Tony looked at the man, his knees weakening. It was the man from his memory. “Are you part of Hydra?” Tony nodded his head. “Shit!” The call ended abruptly and Tony jumped back. 

“Tony!” a very familiar voice called. “Tony! Come here! I have some cotton candy for you! Come one Tony, we need to get back! We’ll get in trouble!” The woman rounded the corner and froze when she saw Bucky. “Shit,” she muttered. “Come here Tony, those guys are dangerous. Don’t you remember that puppet show we didn’t finish? These are the bad guys.”

“Tony,” the kid hummed. “Do you like Steve?” Tony tilted his head to the side. “Your legs. You almost lost balance when you saw Steve and you took a deep intake. Do you like Steve?"

“Tony, come on! They’re dangerous. Especially Steve! Come on Tony!”

Tony looked between the kid and the woman. “Come stay with Steve,” the kid said, noticing how Tony’s eyes seemed to soften at that request.

“Tony, come stay with us, we are the ones who give you everything you could ever need and want.”

“Sexual needs,” a deep voice growled behind Tony. Tony turned around to see the blond man from his memories walking over. He walked up to Tony, spinned him around before slamming Tony’s back against his chest. Steve covered Tony’s eyes with one hand. “Can you satisfy his sexual needs? Have you satisfied them? Have you satisfied his need for human contact?” Steve wrapped his other arm around Tony’s waist. “Tony,” he whispered in his ear. “Come with me. I can hug you all the time. I can give you the intimacy to don’t have. I can give you the intimacy you want.”

“Tony, whatever he told you is not true!”

“Have you ever hugged him?” Steve hissed. “All the years that he’s been here, have you hugged him even once?”

“No,” the woman scoffed.

“See Tony,” Steve whispered. “I’m clearly the better choice. Choose me.” Tony slowly lifted his arms and grabbed tightly at the hand around his waist. “Then you’ve chosen me.” Steve immediately knocked Tony out. He went limp in Steve’s arms and he swept Tony’s off his feet. The woman glared at Steve.

“This isn’t over!”

“For now it is,” Steve growled. Steve walked off, the mother, the kid, and Bucky following close behind. “Bucky, you drive,” was all Steve could say as he went and put Tony in the middle seat. “Anthony, I know you want to sit there, but you ride shotgun. I don’t know if Tony jump around you to get out of the car. Pepper, sit next to Tony.” Everyone got into the car and they drove off to the Avengers Tower. 

///////////////////////////////////////

“So you’re telling me that Tony chose Steve and he knocked out Tony and disappeared with Tony in his arms like a princess?”

“Yes sir.”

“Why the hell did you not do anything?!”

“I’m sorry sir. I haven’t been taught combat.”

“Damn it! I knew it was a bad idea to chose you to care for Tony, but no, Tony had already seen you before so he wanted you! Damn it! If you don’t want to be torchered to death, you need to bring me a strand of Steve’s DNA. I need to try and make a female Steve. Surely Tony would like a female much more than a male.”

“Yes sir. Thank you for this chance.”

“It’s the last chance.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please do tell me what you think. It inspires me to write more.


End file.
